It Takes Two
by Kate Darkflint
Summary: KBOW slightly AU... Katie and Oliver must like each other, or else they wouldnt spend so much time together. better story i promise. KatieOliver in sixth year... twoshot
1. Chapter 1

It Takes Two

Disclaimer: Oliver Wood and Katie Bell are totally mine… I bought them from JKR!!!! THWACK OW! Sorry JK. Scratch that last, people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bell! Damn it get up! We've got practice!" Oliver Wood crowed in his Scottish accent. Katie Bell groaned as she glanced over at her charmed clock.

"Katelyn don't even bother looking at the clock. It's time for dawn practice, which means, it's too early for normal humans to be up." The clock said sleepily. And then came the theme music. Katie groaned again as the Puddlemere United Song blared in her ears. First chance she got, she was destroying that bloody clock.

"Oliver, you are so dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver sat on the grass, idly playing with a ladybug that was trying to escape his hands.

"Oi, wouldja mind lettin' me go already! I got a wife and twelve kids at 'ome and they're all waitin' on this bloody leaf I got in me stash!" the ladybug angrily yelled in a tinny, squeaky Scottish accent. Oliver looked shocked as the ladybug buzzed away.

"OLLIEE!!! WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!? I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" Oliver laughed as Katie stumbled outside in her pajamas, clutching her broom and looking murderous. Her short, dark red hair was tousled and her sky blue eyes were narrowed.

"Bell, we have to practice. I wonder what Angelina and Alicia would say if they saw how out of shape you got this summer?" Katie's eyes flashed as she glanced down at her appearance. She was wearing a pair of floaty pink pajama pants and a black tank top that was a little bit tight. However, her flat stomach and long legs seemed just as usual. She looked back up at Oliver, but he couldn't stop staring at her… _assets_.

"Wood. My eyes are up here, thanks. And please stop drooling, I don't have a bucket." She stifled her laughter as Oliver's eyes snapped up and his face flushed. "And were you just talking to a ladybug?"

"Come on," he said stiffly, "let's start practicing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver and Katie walked back up to the house after practice. Oliver was so sweaty he had taken off his shirt, allowing Katie to enjoy dawn practice for a change.

"Now then, Cap'n. Out of shape, am I?" Katie grinned as Oliver scowled at her. Katie had scored 18 out of 20 goals on Oliver. Not to mention some pretty impressive flying.

"Shut it Bell, you still have a lot of work to do. Tomorrow morning I want ten laps around the pitch."

"Ollie, I don't know if you've noticed but… we're not on a pitch… we're in my backyard."

"I KNOOWW, Bell. I'm just… getting into calling it the pitch. School starts in-"

"A _month_, Oliver. We've got plenty of time. Now, let's go in and see what my Mum has ready for breakfast." _And_, she added silently, _so I can burn that clock. _They walked inside to heaping stacks of chocolate chip pancakes, at the sight of which Katie squealed.

"Pancakes!" she leapt into a chair and started gobbling them down. Oliver smirked and dug in as well.

"Okay, I'll admit you're in shape, but WHAT will those pancakes do to your figure??" Katie glared at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie came down the stairs in the process of pulling on a gray low cut hoodie. It was stuck on her head, and she didn't notice there was an extra stair. As she fell through the air, a pair of strong arms encircled her.

"Mmph. Thanks Oliv-" Her muffled voice was cut off by a slithery voice.

"Who said I was Oliver?" Katie shrieked and tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs. As she landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom, she pulled her sweater on (finally) and saw-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Who do YOU think she saw?? Vote now by clicking the little blue button!_

_ok ok, i know it was short. but i worked REALLY hard on it!! please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers!!

_SiriuslyPadfoot101_, _Unlucky-duck_, _Lady Catriona-Arre_, _Dizzy_

**Disclaimer: JK decided to give me Oliver and Katie for my own use… huh. Guess not.**

**A/n: I'm sorry if it seems rushed… I have absolutely no time anymore!**

**A/n2: OMG I am so sorry I never updated!! Wow, like three whole months without typing this. –ducks flying tomatoes- don't kill me, enjoy the chapter!**

"OLIVER!!! DON'T BLOODY DO THAT!" Katie screeched. Oliver laughed.

"Fine, next time I won't save your life."

"SAVE MY LIFE!? Oliver- you… arsehole! You scared the bloody shit out of me! I probably have a sprained ankle now, meaning I won't be able to play Quidditch for a while, and it's all your fault because you decided to- mmph!" Oliver's hand covered her mouth.

"Bell, did you hit your head or something?" She shook him off.

"As a matter of fact, _Wood, _I DI-" his hand covered her mouth again.

"Bell. We're not Muggles. We do have magic to fix things." Katie glared at him.

"You bugger." She stood up and leaned on the banister as Oliver fixed her ankle. Katie adjusted her sweater and dusted herself off, glancing at her outfit. She wore a black tank top that said CRIMSON in red letters underneath the sweater, black jeans, sneakers, and pinstriped fingerless gloves. "Oh!" she cried, remembering. She pulled out her wand and scampered up the stairs like a squirrel. She darted into her room and snatched her clock off the nightstand.

"Katie! Wha-what are you doing!!" the clock screeched. Katie grinned wickedly at it.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago. _Incendio_!" she cried. Flames shot out of her wand and quickly engulfed the clock. She grinned; but the attempt was futile, as the flames dissipated, leaving the clock gleaming. "What??" Katie shot more flames at it, but each attempt left the clock shining more brightly than before. "WHY- WON'T- YOU- BURN???" she chucked the clock against the wall in hopes that it was break, but her hopes were dashed.

"What the hell!! Break already!" Katie whipped around when she heard Oliver chuckling. "WHY. WON'T. IT. BREAK."

"Protego, my little Tinker Bell. Protego." Katie swore.

"Bugger."

**Time Jump-** **Whee!!!**

3 AM.

As Katie slept, a figure crept into her room. He crawled stealthily along to Katie's bed, and then stood up. He glanced at the clock quickly, and then turned back to Katie. Lightly, almost barely touching her, he ran his fingers down her face. Katie shot up holding her wand out in front of her.

Oliver hit the floor with a loud thump. "Shite."

**Time Jump- roughly a half hour later… I don't know… I'm not Mr. Clocko.**

"Ollie? You okay?" Oliver opened his eyes slowly to see Katie's rumpled red hair in his face. He blew a few thick strands out of his face. _Blimey, she has nice hair._

"Oh thank Godric, Oliver! I thought I really hurt you!" Oliver laughed.

"You, Katelyn Jamison Bell, hurting me, Oliver Michael Wood? Please." Katie punched him in the shoulder. "Ow."

"See? I did hurt you." Oliver looked into her light blue eyes… and saw something there. Curiosity? Or maybe something he had yet to come by… "Oliver?" He brought his lips up to hers, and gently touched them. Katie sat in shock for a moment, then slowly responded. Just as she did, they were broken apart by a tinny voice.

"Oi! No kissing in front of the clock, man!" Oliver grumbled.

"Bloody clock." Katie grinned at him as she stood up. She grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him up.

"You know, I was thinking earlier about how I could break this clock. You know what I realized?"

"That you have an amazing arse?"

"That I already knew." Katie grinned. "What I realized is, usually the person you charms something is the only person who can uncharm it. But, seeing as you put a very strong Protego on it, it takes two to break the spell." Oliver grinned; she figured it out.

"Very good, Kates. Now," he stepped to her, closing off the space between them, "what would you like to do?"

"Well," she placed an arm around his neck, "first, I'm going to convince you to destroy this clock with me. Then," she placed her other arm around him, "I'm going to snog you until the break of dawn. After all, it takes two to tango, why not to break a clock?"

Oliver smiled down at the beautiful redhead in his arms. _Two is a magic number._

_-finito! i love you all, review!-_


End file.
